1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a smokable article comprising an aerosol generating zone consisting of a combustion element, formed as a hollow cylinder with passages, an aroma capsule and tobacco material, a mouthpiece and a sheath for the aerosol generating zone and the mouthpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some time discussions have been going on concerning the condensates inhaled with the smoke of burning cigarettes. The cigarette industry is therefore attempting to reduce the portion of these condensates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,318 discloses a smokable article with tobacco material and a combustion element which, via a conduit, is in thermal contact with an aroma capsule. When the combustion element is ignited, the smoker can draw air in the axial direction through the smokable article, in the usual manner, via a mouthpiece, the air being heated at the combustion element and flowing through the porous aroma capsule and the tobacco material without igniting the latter In this manner, aromatic substances are dissolved, both our of the aroma capsule and out of the tobacco material, and supplied to the smoker, as aerosol, resulting in a corresponding taste or flavouring impression.
Such a smokable article, also described in EP publication 271,036, is intended to permit the smoker to retain the taste and handling properties of conventional cigarettes whilst largely avoiding their disadvantages.
The flavour intensity obtained is, however, relatively small because the supplying of the aroma capsule with hot air, from the combustion element, is inadequate and, consequently, the aromatic substances, dissolved out of the aroma capsule, or tobacco jacket, do not guarantee optimum "smoking enjoyment".
Furthermore, the smokable articles, according to the aforementioned publications, have the disadvantage that their combustion elements can collapse after a short combustion duration. This leads to the combustion element, after a momentary very intensive emission of heat, supplying only very little heat, or even disintegrating. This results in a further impairment of the thermal balance, or even termination of the heat generation, in conjunction with greatly reduced smoking enjoyment.